Warhammer Vs Anime
by Kamakasie
Summary: Various Warhammer types will face up against various anime first up are the Elric brothers written by myself and a friend of mine second chapter will be posted after holidays are over M for language and violence


On the outskirts of Risembool Winry walks alone down a dusty road. The clouds above her casting an eerie melancholy over her thoughts. She is suddenly brought from her thoughts as rain begins to pour. The Rain, at first, is soft and a light drizzle but it soon becomes a gale force rainstorm making her hair billow in its grasp. She closes her eyes and began to run along the now muddy road attempting to get to her destination quicker.

However a dark figure suddenly stands before the girl easily dwarfing her. The looming figure holds a tome with incomprehensible writing in one hand and the other is empty. The figure wears armour of a deep blue and an aura of arcane knowledge seems to surround him. The deep blue pauldrons of the figure come into view as Winry stops in front of it. The image on the pauldrons is an orb surrounded by two clouds.

The creature lifts the a hand and grips Winry's neck in a clawed gauntlet

"Good evening, my name is Nemeroth" the creature paused, the eyes of its helmet glowing a pale blue "when someone gives you their name... it is polite to give your own back."

The creature tightened its grip upon Winry's neck

"It's... wi...wi... Winry" choked out the blonde girl

"Now... was that so hard?" Nemeroth loosened the grip back to a slight choke. Winry did not reply opting to try and struggle out of Nemeroth's cold gauntlet

"Such a beautiful evening" spoke the behemoth sighing in content "It is perfect, to gather wandering souls such as yours... don't you agree?"

When Winry did not reply Nemeroth's eyes glowed blue some more and he tightened his grip

"SPEAK!" he demanded

"Yes... sir" gurgled out Winry

Nemeroth hesitated for a moment

"Do I sense fear upon you girl? do you fear the reaper? Do you fear the cold touch of death?"

Winry stared deep into the eyes of Nemeroth feeling as though he was peering into her very soul

"Oh what am I saying?" Nemeroth chuckled darkly "of course you do"

Nemeroth's voice lowered and he began speaking in a hushed tone

"What if I could promise you... an end... to fear?

Heavy splashes of footsteps in the rain turn Nemeroth's attention the eyes on his helmet glowed a pale blue. A small figure and a large one come into view.

"PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Edward Elric

"Brother? What's happening!" asked his brother Alphonse

Nemeroth stared at the two while still holding Winry

"Well now... if you insist" spoke Nemeroth

Nemeroth held out his hand and chanted a few words that sent shudders down the Elrics spines. A swirling ball of pink fire opened up below Winry's feet as Nemeroth let go of Winry's throat.

"NO! WINRY! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" shouted Edward

"WINRY!" cried Alphonse

Nemeroth chuckled darkly "I sent to my humble home in the warp, my 'pets'... should keep her company"

"You Bastard!" growled Ed

"Brother" Alphonse got into a fighting stance "let me take him"

"No... Let's take him down together" Edward entered his own fighting stance

Alphonse charged the sorcerer "GIVE HER BACK!"

"AL! NO!" Edward reached for his brother but it was too late.

Al ran up to the sorcerer and leapt into the air; he spun for a kick and hit the sorcerer's helmet. The sorcerer stood there as the helmet rolled off the armour and from the neck hole of the armour rose dust.

Alphonse stood there and stared at the hole as the sorcerer lent down and picked his helmet from the mud, brushing off the helmet.

"Are…you like me" whispered Al"

"NO AL! GET BACK!" warned Ed

Nemeroth chuckled darkly before saying

"If I were like you, I would not be as strong as I am..."

Nemeroth lifted his empty hand and pink fire began to swirl around his hands

"AL!" Edward ran for his brother

Ed kicked his brother away from the attack as Nemeroth fired off his attack. The attack hit Ed's leg burning away the clothes instantly showing

Nemeroth paused looking at Ed's robotic leg

"Interesting, you are both man AND machine" Nemeroth paused again "this should be fun"

Nemeroth grabbed Ed by the leg and throws him at Al, who was trying to rise to his feet. Edward grunted as he slammed into his brother and fell to the ground.

"I sense great power within you two... why do you hesitate?" asked Nemeroth "Show me your power..."

Edward clapped his hands together and then pressed them to the ground

"You bastard!"

Sparks of blue lightning shot from the ground and pillars of malleable molten earth shot up and surround Nemeroth. Edward rose believing his foe to be defeated

"Huh... not so tough!" he grunted

The earthen cage around Nemeroth shatters and Nemeroth steps out of it brushing the dust off of the pauldrons of his armour.

"I see, you change the nature of the earth." Nemeroth said intrigued "Show me more... I desire your knowledge"

Nemeroth lifted his arm once more

"I suppose it is my turn now? Little man..."

Edward's face went red with rage.

"HEY! Who are you calling so small you can crush 'em like an ant!"

Nemeroth paused confused with the child "...Well... although I never said that, the part about crushing you like an ant isn't completely untrue..."

Nemeroth chuckled darkly. Fire consumed the sorcerer and he appeared behind Edward grabbing his head with one hand and gripping his shoulder with the other

"Show me your secrets!" Nemeroth demanded

Ed's vision went white as he lost conscientiousness

Edward looked to his little brother, steeling himself for the forbidden alchemy they were about to attempt.

"Come on Al" he said "we are the only ones who can do this!"

Alphonse was hesitant.

"I'm not sure Brother..." he said voicing his hesitation

Ed and Al placed their hands to the transmutation circle. Lightning crashed and lit up the small shack. A large menacing gate opens up and takes Alphonse through...

Alphonse cried out in surprise "BROTHER!"

Edward grabbed Alphonses arm and with his last seconds he bound Alphonse's soul to a suit of armour however a tentacle of darkness came forth from the gate and took both Edwards right arm and left leg in exchange for his brother and the transmutation they attempted.

Edward began crying "this wasn't supposed to happen" he wept "... AL! Mother!"

A creature, not their mother. A body with no soul, wretched and caustic lay on an altar in the middle of the room.

A dark cackling was heard in Eds head as everything went white

Back in the real world

Nemeroth let go of Edwards head letting him slump forward and weep his heart out.

"Well now..." began the sorcerer "this is better than I had anticipated. The amount of knowledge I have gained from having you revisit all your memories will please Tzeentch."

Nemeroth strode around to the front of Ed and kneeled to be at his height

"So you tried to recreate your mother, but without a soul it had to feed of the souls off others?" spoke Nemeroth surprising Edward in his grasp of the situation "what a pitiful attempt at bringing back the once lost, with an equally pitiful outcome..."

Necroth stood back up looking down on Edward from inside his helmet and chuckled

"If you wanted to bring back your mother, why did you not start with her soul...?" Nemeroth spoke "in fact, I believe I may be able to find it."

Nemeroth lifted his hand and the pink fire began swirling around it he pulled out a small pink orb the floated in his hand.

Nemeroth stared at the orb "The soul of a 'Trisha Elric'."

Edward twitched and struggled to gain footing on the muddy road

Edward looked up at Nemeroth "What are you doing? What is that?"

Nemeroth looked back down at Edward "This is a soul... but not just any soul, it is the soul of you dearly departed mother... the very same that you once tried to recreate. Right here at my fingertips"

Nemeroth put a clawed gauntlet finger to the orb; slowly drags finger down orb, the screams of Trisha Elric can be heard loud and clear.

Nemeroth held the soul to his ear. "It sounds like she is saying 'help me'... hmmm sounds like she wants your help, little man"

Nemeroth opened the portal and placed the soul back within it

Nemeroth stood tall and imposing "You see boy, I wield the power... TRUE power, not this perversion of an art you call 'Alchemy'..." Nemeroth spat out the name Alchemy like poison

Edward gained footing and balance, raising his head to the sorcerer

"You know... there is an alternative." Nemeroth approached Ed and put his arm around him "Tzeentch can give you all the power and knowledge you desire. All you need to do is promise him your heart and soul."

Nemeroth spoke with fervour "He cares nothing for wealth, he only wants knowledge... knowledge and change. Your heart and soul is but a small price to pay for the power HE can offer you."

Edward growled "I will never give you my soul! Nor my heart!" he spoke with conviction

Nemeroth sighed

"As you wish..." he stretched out his arms in front of him. "If you will not give me your souls, I will simply take something of equal value...is that not what you call 'equivalent exchange?"

A rift in front of the Sorceror's arms pulled both Ed and Al in front of him,

Forcing them to kneel to him.

Alphonse began waking up "b...br...Brother? What's happening?"

Edward grunted against the force or Nemeroth's power "...I...I don't know Al"

Nemeroth placed his hands on their heads. "Now, give me the REST of your knowledge"

A flash of purple light emanated from the Sorceror's hands, Ed and AL

Screamed in pain as their knowledge is getting ripped from them.

"WHATS HAPPENING!" Edward grunted through the pain.

An explosion of power came from the sorcerers hands, completing the spell. Edward and Alphonse collapse to the ground, still alive and conscious, but unmoving.

"Finally..." Nemeroth sighed in ecstasy grasping two pink-purple orbs in his hands "Your power is mine..."

Nemeroth stared at the orbs for a moment then crushed the orbs, containing the collective knowledge and power of Ed and Al's Alchemy.

"Oops..." Nemeroth chuckle "I'm so clumsy sometimes. I guess I will be taking my leave now"

Nemeroth turned to leave before suddenly remembering something "Oh, and before I forget. Have your pathetic worm of a girlfriend back."

He opened a portal and pulled Winry back out, strange tattoos weaved down her left side, she reeked of blood and other bodily fluids.

"I see a portion of her soul was claimed by Slaanesh" sighed the sorcerer looking at the unconscious girl "she is still very much alive, but she will never be the same..."

He dropped Winry to the floor and opened a warp portal up.

He turned his head to the two boys.

"Oh and boys" Nemeroth said "All is dust".

**RIGHT THEN THIS WAS WRITTEN BY BOTH MY FRIEND JAKE AND I BUT IT WAS IN A SCRIPT FORM SO I HAD TO TRANSFER IT AS FANFICTION DOESN'T LIKE THAT TYPE. HE AND I ILL BE MAKING A SERIES OF ONESHOTS ABOUT VAROIUS ANIME CHARACTERS FACING OFF AGAINST VAROIUS WARHAMMER TYPES.**

**SO FAR THERE IS THIS ONE **

**(ELRICS VS A TZEENTCH SORCERER)**

**THEN WE ALSO HAVE AN ASSAULT MARINE VS KENPACHI ZARAKI**

**AND WE WILL BE WRITING A FARSEER (NOT TALDEER OR MACHA) VS SASUKE **

**IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA WE WOULDNT MIND HEARING IT **

**Oh and I will not be continuing Spartans in chunnin as shelly and me are no longer dating and it feels wrong to continue it hope you're not to disappointed **

**WELL KAMAKAISE IS OUTTA HERE**


End file.
